memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Enterprise Collection
Star Trek: Enterprise Collection ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 32 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst vier CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Music by Dennis McCarthy † Music by Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner 1. Where My Heart Will Take Me (Main Title, Season One) (1:25) Written by Diane Warren, Performed by Russell Watson Shockwave, Part I 2. Disaster (0:56) 3. Eulogy (1:43) 4. Daniels Arrives (3:02) 5. Hide and Seek (3:34) 6. No Return (3:41) Shockwave, Part II 7. A Refresher (1:43) 8. Playing Possum (2:16) 9. The Captain (2:25) 10. Onward (0:23) The Expanse 11. Florida Attack (0:47) 12. On the Team (2:12) 13. Now There Is One / Loop-de-Loop (5:02) Impulse 14. Blocked Exit (2:57) 15. Paranoia (2:02) Twilight 16. Armageddon (1:40) 17. Rip Van Winkle / Angst (2:05) 18. Showdown / Back to the Past (6:59) Carpenter Street 19. Street Walkin’ (3:05) Kir’Shara† 20. Kir’Shara Activated (3:29) Countdown† 21. Re-Cap Enterprise 075 (1:32) 22. Ready to Fire (3:27) 23. Countdown Begins (1:10) 24. Hays Departs (1:34) Storm Front, Part II† 25. Recap-Enterprise 078 (1:10) 26. Fight to the Death (3:06) 27. Stukas Coming / The Vortex (3:11) 28. Timeline Restored (1:19) 29. Home at Last (1:39) 30. Where My Heart Will Take Me (End Credits Instrumental) (1:03) (Diane Warren) Total Time - Disc One: 70:52 Disc Two: Music by Jay Chattaway 1. Where My Heart Will Take Me (Main Title, Season Three) (1:22) Written by Diane Warren Performed by Russell Watson Civilization 2. Old City (2:34) 3. Entering the Reactor / Reactor Surprise (3:13) 4. Memorable (0:29) The Catwalk 5. Taking Back Enterprise / Capitan a Capitan / Core Is Down (7:43) North Star 6. Hangin’ Offense (1:01) 7. Gunfight / Final Fight (4:17) 8. New School (0:59) Zero Hour 9. Sphere Builder On Board / Andorian Offensive / Sphere / Final Showdown (12:03) 10. My Captain (2:29) Storm Front, Part I 11. Daniels’ Goodbye (2:50) Awakening 12. Meet Surak (1:37) 13. Archer Remembers Cave / Vulcans On the Attack / Kir’shara (7:03) Bound 14. Slave Girl Dance (2:07) 15. Kelby Under the Spell (1:20) 16. Captain Romantic / Disoriented Captain (4:00) 17. Harrad-Sar Attacks / Trip Foils Slave Girls (5:27) Terra Prime 18. Five Seconds to Impact (2:02) 19. Her Name Is Elizabeth (1:19) 20. Archer’s Speech (1:49) 21. Grieving (2:22) BONUS TRACK The Catwalk 22. Into the Sunset (0:32) 23. Where My Heart Will Take Me (End Credits Instrumental) (0:49) (Diane Warren) Total Time - Disc Two: 70:59 Disc Three: Veterans and New Recruits 1. Archer’s Theme (Unused Main Title) (1:24) (Dennis McCarthy) Horizon (Mark McKenzie) 2. Travis in Sweet Spot / Change of Course (1:37) 3. Up Your Alley (4:18) 4. Star Map (1:16) 5. We’re Under Attack (1:50) 6. Band of Brothers (3:33) 7. Never Better Sir (1:23) Terra Nova (David Bell) 8. Phaser Cuts Log (1:48) Dear Doctor (David Bell) 9. Doc's First Installment / Phlox Needs a Friend (3:46) The Andorian Incident (Paul Baillargeon) 10. Sanctuary Interrupted (0:47) 11. Sensor Array (2:32) Vox Sola (Paul Baillargeon) 12. Force Field Ready / Take Me Home / Crew Released / Home of the Tendril (3:28) First Flight (Paul Baillargeon) 13. Prototype Crash (3:34) 14. See You Out There (1:41) Proving Ground (John Frizzell) 15. Recap (1:32) 16. Turning the Tables (4:12) Silent Enemy (Velton Ray Bunch) 17. First Encounter (2:03) 18. Taking Risks / Showdown (4:44) 19. Pineapple Cake (0:59) Desert Crossing (Velton Ray Bunch) 20. Warm Welcome (1:14) 21. Geskana Match / Archer Goes for Goal (2:52) 22. Trip's Menu (1:23) 23. The Rescue (3:00) 24. Not Why We're Here (0:59) Similitude (Velton Ray Bunch) 25. In Memoriam (0:43) 26. Warp Drive Test (3:08) 27. You Owe Me One (3:51) The Augments (Velton Ray Bunch) 28. Recap / Teaser-Enterprise 082 (1:51) 29. Pathogen Bomb (3:27) 30. Goodbye Doc (0:39) 31. Archer’s Theme (End Credits) (0:39) (Dennis McCarthy) Total Time - Disc Three: 79:09 Disc Four: Fan Favorites In a Mirror, Darkly, Parts I and II (Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner) 1. First Contact Revisited (1:49) (Jerry Goldsmith, Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner) 2. Mirror Main Title From Enterprise (1:21) 3. Mutiny (3:53) 4. Dangerous Seduction (2:43) 5. Counter Attack (2:31) 6. Boarding the Defiant (2:23) 7. Tholian Web (2:08) 8. Abandon Enterprise (1:59) 9. Recap-Enterprise 095 (1:00) 10. Defiant Trapped / Defiant Fights Back (2:49) 11. T’Pol Interrogation (1:31) 12. Booby Trap (2:26) 13. Gorn to Die (2:53) 14. Defiant to the Rescue (2:14) 15. T’Pol Busted (2:05) 16. Phlox Sabotage (1:55) 17. Avenger Attacks (2:02) 18. Empress Hoshi (1:16) Regeneration (Brian Tyler) 19. Borg Crash Site / Borg Awakening (3:13) 20. Archer Tells Plan / Distress Call / Phlox Attacked (3:10) 21. Hive Mind / Borg Hunt / Dead in the Water (6:43) 22. Borg Attack / Borg Attack 2 (7:23) 23. Message in a Bottle / Postponed (0:58) These Are The Voyages (Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner) 24. Freeze Program / Enterprise D (0:59) 25. Narrow Escape (1:24) 26. Under Attack / Trip Hurt (4:28) 27. Trip's Possessions / It Was Worthwhile (1:46) 28. Heroic / Trek Theme Montage (2:11) (Jerry Goldsmith, Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry, Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner) 29. Archer’s Theme (End Credits) (Dennis McCarthy) / Paramount Studios Logo (Lalo Schifrin) (0:51) Total Time - Disc Four: 76:51 en:Star Trek: Enterprise Collection Kategorie:Soundtrack